School Rumble Comes Back to Life
by Hakiri Angel
Summary: The usual story about School Rumble, except with some twists with the romance. It goes the usual way, but with some sideway turns. More and more mysterious will keep you guessing about our favorite Tenma "on to it" again. Please read! It's amazing  :


**Hey guys I've returned! Ok you might be thinking;**

"**Zoey, why have you been gone for so long?"**

**Well once I get writer's block, there's no end to it til I watch a lot of TV and get a new idea and…**

**SCHOOL RUMBLE WAS BORN! **

**Well it wasn't exactly born, I just watched a lot of it when I had mono. I had so many ideas for the show and what goes on that I just had to make this! So I hope you like it! Oh right I gotta introduce the characters.**

**Tenma Tsukamoto: age 16**

**Long dark blue hair with two tiny little pig tails on the side of her head. **

**Goes by: Tenma**

**Yakumo Tsukamoto: age 15**

**Tenma's little sister who takes charge of the house, she has deep dark short blue hair. She's very quiet and shy. She's popular but she doesn't really know it.**

**Goes by: Yakumo**

**Kenji Harima: age 17**

**He's the "bad ass" of the school. He's desperately in love with Tenma but has some side feelings for Eri when he doesn't know it. He has long (for a guy) black hair and always wears sunglasses.**

**Goes by: Harima (but his cousin calls him Kenji)**

**Oji Karasuma: age 16-17**

**He's the quiet and yet strange one of them all. Tenma is in love with him but he doesn't know it. He and Tenma have some moments together but he's just trying to be the best for Tenma. He has dark brown hair that covers his forehead. The only thing he ever thinks about is curry.**

**Goes by: Karasuma**

**Eri Sawachika: age 16**

**She's the "pretty one" of them all. She has complicated feelings for Harima as they try to figure out their way in life. Mostly her servants watch out for her. She has long flowing blonde hair always in pigtails.**

**Goes by: Eri (but Harima refers to her as "rich girl")**

**Mikoto Suou: age 16**

**All the perverted guys are after her one by one but mostly this one guy named Imadori who has feelings for her but he's just… perverted. She has short blue hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her family owns a dojo. **

**Goes by: Mikoto**

**Akira Takano: age 16**

**She's the "boring" one of them all. She has brown hair in a boy's haircut and she never smiles, she always has a straight face. She likes to solve things with violence and other strange ways. But she completes the girls. **

**Goes by: Akira**

**So that's probably all you need to know… LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED! WOO!**

**WAIT! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even School Rumble. If I did, I'd take over the world with Japanese manga. YAY!**

_Tenma's Pov_

'I love you.' Just three simple words with a big meaning, and I'm going to say that to you today. Hi, my name's Tenma Tsukamoto, and I'm starting my junior year here at some high school. I'll be honest with you, no one even knows the name of this school! Ha, weird people.

Anyways, as I was saying… wait… there he is! My one true love… Karasuma… oh how I deeply feel for you! One day, WE will walk together as one instead of just two separate paths. One day, WE will be talking like all the other friends, only closer. One day, WE WILL BE UNITED!

"Oh, chill out Tenma before you start talking out loud," said Mikoto. Mikoto is one of my best friends since, well forever!

"Oh! Um… was it my pigtails?" I asked carefully redoing them. Sometimes when I get 'overdramatic', they start flopping up and down like it's part of me.

"You know it, hey what class are you in?" asked Mikoto.

"Umm… C8!" I proudly said.

"No way, that's us too!" said Eri as she ran up to us. Right behind her was Akira, my quiet best friend.

Eri was the richest person in town, no, the richest person in like the whole wide world! Well, maybe not the world, but she's super rich.

"Awesome, me too!" said Mikoto.

"Well then, let's go inside," said Akira.

"Wait, I got to see what class Ka- I mean Yakumo. Yeah, she forgot already umm… see you later!" I ran away letting the girl's stand and watch in confusion.

Alright, so they don't know about my crush on Karasuma, big deal. But I still have to find out if he's in my class! Let's see… C6… C7… oh here's the list for class C8.

_Classroom C8:_

_Tenma Tsakomoto_

_Mikoto Suou_

_Eri Sawachika_

_Akira Takano_

_Kenji Harima_

_Haruki Hanai_

_Kyousuke Imadori_

_Karen Ichijou_

_Oji Karasuma_

Am I blind or is that Karasuma's name?

"YIPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed and danced all around. Everyone was staring but I don't care, 'cause Karasuma my one true love is in my class all year!

"THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST YEAR EVER!" I jumped for joy and ran straight to my classroom.

I opened the door to my classroom and stumbled in. _Now to find my seat… Oh neat, I get a seat by the window! _

"Take your seat's please!" said the teacher.

I was watching everyone sit down in their seats. Oh Harima sits next to me now, wait… why is he tightening up and clenching his fists so hard? His face is all red… what am I missing?

Where's Karasuma?

The teacher started taking role and finally she said,

"Oji Karasuma?"

"..here.."

I slowly turned around and realized… *GASP* I SIT IN FRONT OF KARASUMA!

I stood up and screamed "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

I suddenly realized everyone was staring at me with these weird looks… oh no I embarrassed myself! I slowly sat down realizing how bad this year is going to be for me. But, it's going to be worth it, I know it.

After class I quickly ran out into the hallway, no one was in and it got quiet, real quiet.

"H-H-Hello?" I stuttered out. I think I'm being watched. Then all of a sudden, someone grabbed my waist and cupped their hand around my mouth.

I screamed in panic and they started dragging me away. I elbowed whoever it was and turned around to see… Oh no… I'm done for…

**CLIFFHANGER ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! :O**

**Who is the mysterious "kidnapper?"**

**Tell me in your review and the winner will get to help me out with a special chapter with THEIR idea! **

**So I'm kind of worried about this cuz im so bad with Japanese names so don't hate me if I either**

**Spell their name wrong**

**Use a different name**

**Or 3. Not include them**

**Soooooo…. That's it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!r**


End file.
